Reflections
by CourtneyLyynn
Summary: It's graduation day and the wildcats look back on the past year.


Graduation day is one of those bittersweet days. It's the start of your future, but it means the place you've called home all your life is going be left behind and your friends are all going in different directions. For the graduation class of wildcats that's exactly what they were thinking after getting their diplomas. The nine close friends took a seat under a tree that was located at the front of the school.

"So this is really it? No more basketball practices, no more detentions with Darbus. We're done here." Chad said sounding slightly sad.

"Come on Chad you make it sound like someone died. We'll still get to see each other just not so often. Plus this year has been so much fun we have so many memories to look back on." Gabriella said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea the senior prank, all the fun we had hiding from detention, and us just being us." Troy said agreeing with what Gabriella had said.

"That's true when Gabriella and Troy got in trouble for being on the roof before school and they had to hide from the principal. Thank god you're so small." Sharpay said thinking back to the beginning of the year.

"Yea because that was so much fun for me." Gabriella said sarcastically.

Flash back 

_Getting out of the pink convertible Sharpay drove, Gabriella and Sharpay started up the pathway to the front doors of East High. Stopping when she felt her phone vibrate signaling that she had gotten a text. Seeing Troy's face pop up she opened her phone and read the message. Not understanding what it meant she scrunched up her face in confusion before mumbling to herself. "What does he mean by that?"_

_Sharpay who stood next to her waiting heard Gabriella mumbling. "What did it say?" she asked before getting interrupted by Gabriella's phone ringing. Once again she waited as Gabriella answered it._

"_Hey wildcat."_

"_I need your help."_

"_What do you mean? Re you okay?"_

"_Yea just look up." Looking up she spotted troy on the roof looking down on the entering students._

"_I'll be right up." She said rushing off to meet he boyfriend of soon to be four years. Completely missing the comment Sharpay had let out about how the scenario looked like two weeks of detention._

_Walking up the mettle staircase that led her to a beautiful garden type scene. There she found Troy waiting. "So what did you need me for?" Gabriella asked._

"_For this." He said while lifting her chin and placing his lips on her own wrapping his arms around her waist trying to bring her as close as possible to her. "Mmm. I missed you." He whispered against her lips._

"_It's been like two and a half hours Troy."_

"_The we have to make up for lost time." He said pushing his lips back on hers licking her bottom lip asking for permission for his tongue to have access to her mouth. The two teens started a fight for dominance. Hands roamed and moans could be heard as the two struggled not to fall while trying to find some where to get more comfortable. A task which isn't so easy when you're on the roof of your school._

_Stumbling up to the bench that had been placed there Troy sat down bringing Gabriella with him so she was straddling his sitting form. Moving his hand from their resting place to underneath her shirt squeezing each of her breasts, neither head the other present person enter the roof top garden._

"_You know this place is off limits to students?" the flustered teens broke apart blushing at being caught by the science teacher._

"_Uhh… umm…" they stammered not knowing what to say._

"_To the office now." Collecting their bags which had been dropped earlier, they fixed themselves before making a mad dash to the staircase hopping to get to class without getting into to much trouble._

_By lunch time both vice principals and the principal had been informed of that morning and were looking for both Gabriella and troy. Both had gone into hiding only coming out when necessary to get something from their lockers or got to class._

_Gabriella who needed to grab a book for her next class quickly ran to her locker were the rest of the gang minus troy was standing. "Hey guys." She said while opening her locker. Chad, who was facing her, saw the principal walking down the hallway towards them, cut her off._

"_Uh Oh."_

"_What do you mean Uh Oh?" Chad not having time to respond quickly shoved Gabriella into her still open locker, before the principal could see her, and closed it. _

"_Mr. Danforth have you seen Mr. Bolton or Miss. Montez?" the principal asked when he reached them. _

"_No sir, not all day."_

_Believing him he walked away just as Troy was walking up behind him._

"_Where's Ella?" troy asked._

"_Oh yea." Chad said opening Gabriella's locker to let her out._

_Gabriella who was not at all happy with the situation slapped Chad's chest. "Thanks for the warning."_

"_Well it was that or detention. Thank god you're so small."_

End Flashback.

"That was funny and we got away with it." Troy said

"Remember when everybody got tired of Mr.T and Mr. Anderson dropping our grades for nothing and we ended up pulling a prank on them."

Flashback.

_The gang had just finished lunch and was two minutes late for their last class. Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan, and Chad hade physics, and Jason, Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsi had math._

_Walking into the physics class they knew what was going to happen. Seeing Mr.T stop the lesson he was teaching and turn to them. "Lateness is not acceptable. Guess what's that I'm hearing... that's right your grades dropping." Getting tired of having to work even harder to keep their constantly dropping grades up the five tired to come up with a plan._

_Jason, Zeke, Taylor, and Kelsi had also walked into class late getting the same response from their teacher Mr. Anderson._

_The gang had met up with each other by their lockers none of them happy and none of them with a plan that would work and wouldn't get them suspended. Getting their stuff they needed for homework. "I've got a plan." All turned to Jason. "We'll just switch their classrooms."_

"_What do you mean?" Taylor asked not understanding how they could do that._

"_Easy we take all the stuff from Mr.T's room and put it exactly the same way but in Mr. Anderson's room, and same with Mr. Anderson's stuff."_

_Getting the plan in order was the easy step of the plan. Getting permission to do it was the hard part. Walking into the principal's office with high hopes of being aloud, they pitched their plan and had the principal in laughter the whole way through it. Walking out with a satisfied grin on their faces and the keys to the school in their hands they went home to prepare for later that night._

_Having finished moving everything from the classrooms they admired their hard work before going home to get a few hours of sleep before school._

_Walking into school the next day they couldn't wait for last period and soon enough it rolled around. Walking into the physics class they saw students wondering what was going on. But seeing their teacher walk in was the best. Seeing the emotions flash across his face from normal, to shocked, to angry they tried not to crack up laughing and give away the fact that it was them. _

_Hearing the final bell marking the end of another day the nine students net at their lockers talking about what went on when their teachers saw the classrooms new look complements of them. Walking up to the front doors they were stopped by the principal telling them that they needed to put everything back to normal before tomorrow. Not really caring they waiting till the school were empty so they could get to work on returning everything back to normal. Finishing the job they were about to leave when Sharpay pulled out nine t-shirts that read TRADING CLASSROOMS on the front, and on the back it Said PLANING=2 DAYS, MOVING EVERYTHING=7 HOURS, THE LOOK ON OUR TEACHERS FACES=PRICELESS._

_Walking into school the next day everybody was talking about their t-shirts. Mr.T and Mr. Anderson faces when they found out who had done it was hilarious all they could do was glare._

End Flashback.

"Yea that was sweet. No one will ever forget it." Sharpay said.

"What about the time when the guys lost the bet to us." Kelsi said.

"Yea detention for that was so much fun." Jason said wincing at the thought of Ms. Darbus's detention

Flashback.

_Friday nights were normally spent with the group watching movies at one of their houses. But this time they ended up finding the game Twister in Gabriella's basement, so they played that. Boy's verses girls._

"_We're going to kick your asses." Chad said_

"_Nope we're going to win." Taylor said back._

"_I bet you the guys are going to win."_

"_Fine but if you guys lose you're running trough the hallways on Monday in only your boxers and a red cape."_

"_Deal." And so the bet was sealed with a handshake._

_Two hours later it was down to Gabriella and Chad. Kelsi was spinning the wheel. "Okay Chad left hand on yellow."_

_Chad looked across the mat at the yellow, slowly reaching over trying not to fall from being stretched in a weird position. Slipping before he reached the yellow he fell hoping to bring Gabriella with him so she couldn't win._

"_Ha Ha. You guys lose Gabriella's still up." Sharpay screamed dancing around happily._

_Standing up she offered a hand to Chad to help him up._

"_How did you stay up?" Chad asked confused._

"_I guess all those year of dance classes finally paid off. Shar remind me to bring my camera on Monday it's going to be a Kodak moment."_

_Monday rolled around and as promised the five boys stripped down to their boxers and tied on the capes before opening the change room doors and ran out into the packed hallway filled with students and teachers before class. Having fun with running around acting like little kids the guys fed off the laughter and cheers of their fellow classmates till they reached the awaiting girls on the other side of the school. Posing for a picture Gabriella wanted to take they ventured back to the changed room glad to have not been stopped by any teachers. But Miss Darbus had heard the commotion and saw the boys dressed in boxers, shielding her eyes. "There's a dress code at this school. Detention for the five of you. Now go put some clothes on." _

End Flashback.

'Yea that was fun just goofing off." Zeke said.

"You know I never realized how much stuff we did this year."

"Reflections will do that to you."

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review please.  
**


End file.
